


Family First

by radiofiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, FACE Family, FACES family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiofiction/pseuds/radiofiction
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is beloved. Matthew Williams is unknown. Michelle Mancham is rejected. Their dads are always fighting. Although the family has a few loose seams, it's always family first.These siblings try to make their way through the muddied years of high school, trying to find love, friendship, and a place in the world.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this on fanfiction.net like two years ago, but now I decided to continue it on here. Enjoy!

Michelle ran up to her dads.

"I'm going to the mall with my friends, can I borrow some money?" she asked. "I don't need that much, just maybe, I don't know, twenty bucks?"

"No." her dad declined.

"Arthur, it's just twenty dollars," Francis, her papa, pulled out his wallet, "besides, it's good that she has friends. Being from a foreign country is hard for a girl her age. Here, go to the mall."

She gratefully took the money and skipped off. "Thanks papa!"

"Just be back before dinner." Arthur called after her. Alfred slipped into the scene.

"So," Alfred started, "can I have twenty dollars too?"

"No." the dads said in unison.

He sighed."I sense some favoritism. Well, at least can I go over to Gil's?"

"Ok, fine, just don't do anything stupid." Arthur stated. Matthew, Alfred's twin, followed.

"I'm going with him." he said quietly.

Francis smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, it's nothing"


	2. The First Chapter Even Though It Says It's The Second

Arthur and Francis are married. They fight a lot, but they're still happy. They adopted two twin boys, Alfred and Matthew. A few years later, they adopted a younger girl, Michelle, from a small island near Africa.

The teens go to high school at Himaruya High School. Alfred is pretty popular at the school, his main friend group is with two guys, Gilbert and Mathias. But his brother? Pretty much invisible, except to Gilbert. 

Matthew and Gilbert are probably closer than he and Alfred are.

The only time that Matthew isn't invisible is when he's on ice. He's the school's hockey team captain. The co-captain is the scariest guy at school, Ivan. He's Russian and has two sisters, Natalia and Iryna. Natalia is a Sophomore, like Alfred and Matthew, and Iryna is in college.

Michelle is that one innocent foreign student that you feel bad for but you're afraid if you hang out with her, people will laugh at you. She does have some friends though, like Lucille. She's from Monaco and she has straight A's in all of her classes.

Although the family has a few loose seams, it's always family first.

Alfred strutted down the halls with girls practically falling at his feet. He's always been one for looks and charm. The girls hanging on to him are pretty, no doubt about it, but he has his eyes set on a particular girl. Natalia. Quiet, mysterious, scary, likes to read. That's someone he wants to be with. He needs someone to contrast him.

He pushed through the crowd and got to Natalia's locker. He did that stereotypical jock thing where he leans against the lockers and faces towards the girl.

"Go away, or I'll make you go away." she grumbled.

Alfred put his hands up in defense. "Woah, I just wanted to say hi, geez."

"Well, you said hi, now go away."

"Why don't you want me around?"

"Because you're so damn annoying."

"When have I ever been annoying?"

"How about right now."

"Okay, okay, you got me. But at least try to take a chance on me."

"I swear to god if you start singing ABBA-"

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in li-"

"I'm leaving."

Alfred frowned. Serenading doesn't work, so he'll have to think of a different way to make her fall for him. Helping her pick up her books should do it, well, that's what Alfred thought. What Alfred hadn't figured out yet is that Natalia is a tricky target.  
~  
Matthew stared at the boring blackboard covered with algebra equations. He knew the answers. He did have the chance to look really smart in front of his classmates. The only thing holding him back from it was that his teach never notices his hand being raised. Even if his hand was the only one up. One day, he got a haircut and no one, except for Gilbert, noticed it. Matthew has had a crush on Gilbert since the first day they met. They almost bumped into each other, but Gil saw him in time. Matthew still ended up dropping his books and Gil helped him like in a cliche 90s romance movie based on Shakespeare. Now, whenever Alfred goes over to his house, Matthew goes with. It may just be staying up until 2 am playing Gears of War, but it's still a good chance to see him.

The teacher handed out the homework and dismissed the class for lunch. Ivan went up to Matthew with a big grin.

"Are you ready for the big game tonight?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, we're going to beat their asses!" Matthew exclaimed. "I mean, of course, we won't harm them brutally, but we are going win."

Gilbert went up to them. "I'm totally going to your game tonight, you guys are going to do awesome! Especially you, Birdie." He finger gunned Matthew and headed to his friends. Matthew blushed.  
~  
Michelle walked down the halls confidently. She grinned at everyone she saw, no one grinned back. She wondered why no one was being friendly. Then she realized that here in America, people don't care about other people as much, just themselves. The only time they do care about other people is when drama happens. Michelle hates drama. Why? She believes people should help or give support when others have problems, not spread it around for entertainment. She doesn't understand Americans. She entered the cafeteria and sat down with her sack lunch, a tuna sandwich that her papa made. Lucille came over and sat down across from her.

"So," Michelle started. "Anything new?"

"I got a boyfriend." Lucille said nonchalantly.

"What?! What's his name?"

"Sebastian Vargas, he's the younger brother of those twins from Italy."

"Ugh, lucky!" Michelle crossed her arms.

Lucille rested her hand on Michelle's shoulder. "Don't worry, someday you'll have one too, whatever gender they are."

"Well, I'm not gay. My brothers are."

"I'm going to tell them that you said that."

"No!" It was too late. Lucille got up and walked over to the boys' table. She told them something, they looked over to Michelle. Alfred started laughing hysterically and Matthew slid down in his seat. Michelle banged her head on the table and Lucille smiled back at her.

"I can't believe you." she grumbled.

"Should of thought before you talked." Lucille quipped.

Alfred was still giggling about Michelle's comment. He knew he wasn't gay, but when he thought about it, he acted kind of gay. Matthew on the other hand, Alfred knows he's gay. Everyone in the family knows that Mattie has a crush on Gilbert, except for their dad. Arthur doesn't know a thing about the teens' social lives. He's too busy reading Sherlock Holmes and drinking tea.  
~  
Alfred pretended to not pay attention and purposely bumped into Natalia, knocking her books out of her hands. Alfred reached down to help her pick them up.

"Don't help me." Natalia slapped his hand.

"Why not?" Alfred asked while rubbing his hand.

"Because I know you're trying to be the stereotypical jock that falls in love with the unpopular nerdy girl in the 80s teen movies. It's not going to work, I don't like you, so just give up!" She grabbed her books and stomped away. How could she not like him? He's attractive. He's funny. He's strong. He's nice. There's nothing bad about him. How could she turn down a chance to date the most popular guy in school. Maybe that's the reason. He's popular. Natalia's never been the type of person to enjoy the spotlight.

A girl with short brown hair goes up to him and gets uncomfortably close.

"So, tonight my parents aren't going to be home. Do you want to come over, maybe?" She asked.

"I don't even know who you are!" Alfred said uneasily. "Not burst your bubble, but no."

She scoffed and walked away. At first all these girls seemed great, but now it's just tiring. He really needed to lock himself up, but the only girl he likes is Natalia.

 _"I could go for Michelle's friend, I think her name's Lucy or something,"_ Alfred thought. _"but Michelle would probably hate me for taking her only friend."_

Then Alfred got to thinking. Michelle literally only has one friend. He's going to have to help her get more friends. He knows a few girls that would be more than willing to be her friend. Elizabeta, Wendy, Erika, and Laura would all probably like to know her. But how would he get them to meet? He didn't know, but he will find a way to make his sister happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeta is Hungary, Wendy is Wy, Erika is Liechtenstein, and Laura is Belguim. Just so there's no confusion.


End file.
